


Days in the Life

by red_berin



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Gen, Multi, Other Town People, daily life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_berin/pseuds/red_berin
Summary: These are responses to the 30 Day Stardew Valley Challenge found on Tumblr. The responses are based on the events that happen in the game that I'm currently playing.





	1. Successful Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> The 30 Day Stardew Valley challenge can be found here:
> 
> http://stardew-valley.tumblr.com/post/151268516937/to-celebrate-the-launch-of-stardew-valley-11-i

The sunlight was soft when Ellen stepped outside. It was warm on her skin, but she knew the summer month would be much hotter. Today would probably get pretty warm, though. The wooden porch and steps creaked under her boots until her feet hit the dirt.

She could see her crops from here. Lewis gave her parsnip seeds on the day she arrived. He was likely just as eager as she to see a thriving farm. After all, her Grandpa had been quite the green thumb before he left the land.

Now it was her turn. The leafy tops of the parsnips were definitely promising. She reached the first row and crouched to investigate. Yes, these were ready for harvest. The leaves felt slippery in her hands as she pulled, unearthing a grown parsnip. She grinned at it, pride warming her chest.

After harvesting the small field (and cursing herself for leaving her basket inside), she brushed her dirty hands on her pants. Her mind wandered to the villagers and how some had been thrilled to hear about her field of parsnips. The one with the greenish hair that almost matched her own, Caroline, had even talked about buying some parsnips and making soup from them.

The excitement over her and her new farm amazed Ellen. Sure, the town was small, but the welcomes made her feel more at home than she had ever felt. With the basket full of parsnips in her arms, she was ready to make this her new life.


	2. Unlikely Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 30 Day Tumblr challenge can be found here:
> 
> http://stardew-valley.tumblr.com/post/151268516937/to-celebrate-the-launch-of-stardew-valley-11-i

The feeling of saltwater still on her skin, she pushed the saloon door open. The town square had been dark and empty save for the sound of crickets, so the light and chatter of the saloon was a stark change.

Gus called out a greeting to Ellen as she entered. In the couple weeks since her arrival, she couldn’t remember seeing him without a smile. Emily waved too, her blue hair glowing in the light. Ellen could hear Pam call for another drink, even though her slurred words made it evident that she probably shouldn’t have any more. There were a couple others here, like Lewis, Clint, and (her breath caught) Leah.

Despite intentions to talk to Clint in an effort to calm her suddenly tense nerves, Ellen changed her mind when she spotted Shane sitting by the fireplace. She remembered seeing his birthday today on the community calendar. No one should look as miserable as he did, especially not on their birthday.

She bought a beer from Gus and carried it between two hands. Some of the foam dripped onto her fingers. The smell of alcohol drifted up to her nose. When she approached, Shane looked up at her and asked why she was looking at him. That was expected; he talked like this every time she passed him in the town square. She held the beer up to him in offering.

Dark eyes moved from her face to the outstretched drink. Ellen mentioned Shane’s birthday, and he raised an eyebrow, impressed. He took the glass and sipped at the foam on the top. After they exhausted small talk, she said a good night and left the saloon, goodbyes from the villagers following her.

Before heading home, she stopped at the community center to drop off some of the day’s gains. She took the long way back through Cindersnap Forest, wanting to check out the lake’s fish nightlife. A dock stretched out over the lake where stars reflected in the water. She hadn’t expected someone else to be on the dock already. As she drew nearer, she recognized the form as Shane’s. A six pack of beer lay at his feet. He held one of the cans in his hand.

He offered one of the other cans which she took with some hesitation. It was still his birthday, after all. She shouldn’t be taking things from him. Shane, in slowed words, was soon contemplating his life in the small town. He spoke what came to mind, not expecting Ellen to answer. She could tell that he needed this. Unsure of how to respond, Ellen simply drained the beer instead. She heard Shane give a small laugh. This was the second time she had impressed him tonight. With a last self-degrading joke, he left her on the dock with only the sound of the crickets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully my decision to avoid dialogue isn't too off-putting! I like the feeling leaving that leaving it out creates.


	3. Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 30 Day Stardew Valley challenge can be found here:
> 
> http://stardew-valley.tumblr.com/post/151268516937/to-celebrate-the-launch-of-stardew-valley-11-i

“I’ll never understand you two. This weather is terrible.”

“Hey.” Abigail glanced over her shoulder at Sam. “You’re the one who wanted to get out of the house. Quit complaining.”

“Yeah, would you rather listen to your mom all day?” Sebastian asked.

Sam fell silent. They did have a point. Being outside in the rain was definitely better than listening to his mom complain about how messy the house is.

“I bet the farmer’s enjoying this weather. She doesn’t need to water her crops,” Abigail said.

Eventually the friends reached the mountain lake. It stretched before them, misty in the rain. They could see the dark mine opening across the water. Abigail always talked about exploring it, but the two boys were never as enthusiastic. They couldn’t quite shake the stories of people disappearing in the mines.

Abigail and Sebastian pulled Sam under the protection of a towering pine tree. While it didn’t keep them fully dry, Sam welcomed the added shelter. The rain had started to soak through his jacket.

“Here we are. What a view, isn’t it?” Abigail said, more to herself than the other two.

“I’ll never get tired of it,” Sebastian agreed. “Did you bring your flute, Abby?”

“Sure,” she said, reaching into a pack tied around her waist. She pulled out a wooden flute.

“Play us something. Maybe you’ll bring the frogs out. Sam, you’re gonna help me catch one.”

“Catch a frog?” Sam repeated. “What are you going to do with a frog?”

Sebastian shrugged. “I’ll keep it. Mom would be fine with it and Demetrius doesn’t need to know about it.”

Abigail, not fully listening to Sebastian or Sam, brought the flute to her lips and blew into it softly. The melody was slow, melancholy. Their spot by the lake did wonders for the flute. The notes echoed across the face of the mountain, drowning out the sound of rain. The boys listened, entranced. Still playing, Abigail moved to lean on the trunk of the tree. She closed her eyes and played notes that soared.

All too soon, the song ended. Abigail lowered the flute without a word.

Sam recovered before Sebastian. “Can you play something else?” he asked, his voice small compared to the notes that had just filled his ears.

“Sure I can,” Abigail said with a laugh. “Most of the music I know sounds like that, though.”

“It’s perfect for today,” Sebastian said.

So Abigail blew into the flute again. This song, though definitely different, had the same haunting sound as the first. Abigail sat on the damp ground and closed her eyes once more.  
Sam and Sebastian sat down on either side of her. Sebastian crossed his legs and leaned back, running a hand through his rain-soaked hair. As the notes floated from Abigail’s flute, Sam could almost follow them as they drifted into and over the mountain face.

All too soon, this song came to an end too. As the last couple notes died away, the sound of rain returned. “Hey,” Abigail said, “Aren’t you two supposed to be looking for frogs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I can't update this every day, but I'm definitely still attempting the challenge!


End file.
